Life of A Hero
by Moemo the Fox Kit
Summary: A story of a hero. No not me my sister. I suck at summaries and have no idea how to rate this but enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second FanFiction so you don't have to go **_**as**_** easy on me like you were. Uuum sorry for those people who actually read and liked my first FanFiction **_**The Girl Under the Moon **_**I'm have a major writer's block and I don't know when the next chapter will be sooo yeah. For this story I actually have a plan so it should be interesting. Please comment! ~ Moemo**

Belle and I have always been sisters… well duh we're twins. We look exactly alike except I have a mole on my cheek. Belle was oldest she had a good 4 minutes on me. We were in most of the same classes except PE (which I hated) and English. We did nearly everything together, well what do you expect from twins? But we didn't act alike. For example, I love to draw and read while she was more active and adventurous. I was quiet while she spoke her mind. And there's some things that I kept to myself like the how I can get a crush really easily, but I'm sure there's things that she doesn't tell me. But I'm sure they're little things.

…

"Ok team today we are going outside." Everyone smile and whispered excited yes's to their friends. I just sat there a groaned to myself.

"Your options are soccer, Frisbee, or walking laps around the field." Coach Jerrold said, "This line can go." He said as he pointed to the third to last line. We were sitting on the floor on the left side of the gym. At the beginning of the year Coach Jerrold and Coach S had put us into eight lines of four. I was in the fifth line. When my row was called, I just sat there; it was going to be cold out. I wish I had some yoga pants like every "popular" girl had on these days. Yoga pants and Ugg boots yup that was the "style" now.

"You okay Miss Logan?" Coach Jerrold said looking down on me.

"Huh? Oh no just thinking." I got up and ran outside. Usually on days like this I walked but I walked the other way to keep away from Trouble and her friends. Op and her she comes. She gave me a dirty look and whispered to her friends. They all laughed and walked away. No her name wasn't really Trouble, I think it was Hannah or something like that. I walked thinking about what homework I would get in the next hour. It wouldn't be hard; I was good at math and actually kind of enjoyed it. Aaaanyway I took out my iPod that I had hidden in my gym shorts pocket and put in my ear buds. The E.T Equinox mash up had just started. I guess I had been walking in the same direction for a while because when I looked up, my face smacked into a tree. I had forgotten our school was by a forest. Well it wasn't really a forest, but there were enough trees for me to call it one, there was even a small creak in the middle. I looked around I must have been deep inside. Finally I saw the class walking back to the school to change. I ran over to the school as fast as I could. When I finally got to the locker room door, I had to wait. Turns out Trouble and her minions decided it was funny to lock me out. When I was finally let in, I changed into my Robin shirt completed with a cape and a Teen Titans wristband. Lets just say I have A LOT of obsessions and Teen Titans was one of them. But only on the occasion would I wear my Robin or Batman shirt. I rushed to third hour (math) I was late again. I quickly went to my seat and got out my previous homework assignment. I was three seats behind Belle in the next row. She looked at me with a confused look.

"Hannah Long" I mouthed to her.

She laughed and went back to the morning problems. I didn't think it was funny this was the fourth time Hannah has done something like this. I usually thought very violent thoughts when I was mad. For some reason this made me feel better. Another thing I didn't tell Belle.

**Yelp gotta type Chapter 2! If you did for some reason like this, please review and such. E.T Equinox Mash Up is a real song if you like Skrillex, you should check it out. Until next time fair winds ! ~ Moemo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay okay I'll get to the story already. But first a disclaimer: Yup we all know how this goes I don't own Teen Titans yadda yadda yadda… yet! ~Moemo**

"Happy Friday everyone!"

The bell had rung and my eighth hour teacher was waving to us and wishing us a happy three-day weekend. It was three days because the teachers had to do something but hey three days is three days and an extra day for doing absolutely nothing productive. I waited for Belle to gather all her things and we headed towards our lockers. I friends were there to greet us with exciting plans for the weekend. I didn't have any plans for this weekend actually. I didn't know about Belle but she looked like she was in a hurry.

"Hey Belle you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah yeah just gotta be somewhere." And she ran off. Huh she never was usually like this. Hmmm. Oh well. I said good-bye to my friends and went towards the creek. No one ever goes there and it's a good place for sketches. I found a place to sit that wasn't _as_ dirty as everything else. I started to do a crappy sketch of a few trees and tried to put in a bunny. I was never good at drawing things like this. I like to draw all kinds of things such as animals and people mainly people from animes like Black Butler or something like that. It was just fun to draw and I was pretty good just not with trees. (I came here to practice.) But I'm getting off topic. I was there at the creek for about an hour when all the birds had stopped singing. There was no sound, no noise, no anything. As odd as it was I ignored it. Bad idea. I heard something moving behind me. My head whipped around. Another bad idea. (I get some pretty bad head rushes when I do that.)

_Oh god, please don't be some kind of dangerous animal._

Any other person would leave but yeah you can probably predict I didn't do this. I walked a little closer to where I had heard the movement.

"Hello? Is someone there?" I called.

Kind of a dumb question considering if it was a person, they'd probably be hiding for a reason and wouldn't answer no matter how much I called. I got a little closer.

Suddenly something came over my face. It reeked of different chemicals. How do I know these were chemicals? Because I passed out and the next thing that I remember is waking up strapped in a chair. Oh god my head hurts like crap. My sides didn't feel to well either. Questions raced through my head.

_Where am I?_

_Why am I strapped down?_

_How did whoevers doing this get behind me so fast?_

_Where's my sketchbook?_

_Why am I here? Oh god am I going to be a victim of rape?_ (This question caused me to panic.) I started to jerk around in my chair. Once again a bad idea. This caused me to fall over. Then I noticed I wasn't alone. Someone was sitting in front of me in the darkness. It looked like a man. Yes it was a man. He got up and started walking slowly over to where I was lying on the floor.

_OH GOD I AM GOING TO BE RAPPED!_

I started to tear up. As he got closer I could see that he was wearing a mask half black half orange. Finally he stopped and spoke.

"Now I'm going to make this simple, you give me answers and you leave here unharmed." His voice was deep and slow.

_Answers? _Not exactly what I expected, but okay. I nodded.

"Good. Now, I want to know about your powers. Tell me what all can you do?"

"Powers? But I don't have any-" He kicked me in the stomach, hard.

"Wrong answer." He kicked me again. I gasped for breath. "I've been watching you and I know all about your powers and your sister." Geez stalker much?

"Like I said I don't have any super powers. And if I did, why are you asking about them if you know so much?" I asked with some attitude. Again bad idea, I hope this doesn't become a habit. He put my chair up right and punched me in the face several times. Man this guy is brutal, and crazy if he thinks I have super powers. He pulled out a knife and held it to my neck.

Ok by this point I was balling my eyes out. I breathed franticly as he held the knife to my throat. I saw my life flash before my eyes. Seeing all the good memories I had of Belle and me. Us playing with blocks building a tall tower. Us going for ice cream to make me feel better after seeing Insidious. Me getting an A on the Social Studies essay (I suck at Social Studies). I took a final breath when all of a sudden the wall was blasted to make a huge hole.

I couldn't believe my eyes! There standing in the newly made door way were five teenagers! One had spiky black hair, an "R" on his red and green shirt holding a staff and a mask on his face. There were two girls, one was very pale and was wearing a dark blue cloak, and the other was orange with bright red hair and green glowing eyes. Both were flying. Finally there were two boys standing in the back one was big and half metal and the other was small and green.

I knew these people very well. I shook my head. WAS THIS REAL?! The leader, Robin, pointed his finger at the man with the knife and yelled

"TEEN TITANS GO!"

They all charged at Knife Guy. Each one kicking, hitting, and shooting things but Knife Guy dodged every move with ease. Until finally Robin managed to kick the knife guy in the face causing him to take a few steps back. It didn't seem to affect Knife Guy very much but he backed away more and threw down a tiny pellet. Smoke filled the room and when it had cleared he was gone.

Robin gave out a frustrated sigh and then they all turned toward me. I just stared at them like a cat stares a laser pointer. Robin then came over and looked me in the eyes.

"Are you hurt?" he asked. Unable to speak I just shook my head. Lie, I was in a lot of pain. He untied my hands and I untied my feet. I stared in awe at my five idols. Finally getting my voice back,

"Y-you're the T-" I felt my heart start to pound again.

"OHMYGOSH YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! I USED TO WATCH YOU WHEN I WAS LITTLE AND I STILL D! AND NOW YOU'RE HERE IN REAL LIF-" I stopped "Oh my god I'm going insane." I held my head and tried hard to keep my balance. I then realized I was the one who was being stared at.

I cleared my throat. "Oh t-thanks for saving me." I said.

"It's kinda what we do," said Beast Boy with a smile. Om my god Beast Boy and Robin were sooo much cuter in real life. I stared to stare again.

"Um are you okay?" Robin asked. I blinked.

"Yeah I'm fine thanks."

"Well we probably should get back to the Tower. You should come too, just to see if you don't have any injuries."

And with that they all started to head out the broken wall. Oh. My. God. Inside the Teen Titans Tower?! This was too good to be true!

Robin looked back. "Are you coming?"

I nearly jumped. "Yeah yeah I'm coming." I started over to the giant hole in the brick wall. Before heading out Robin took one last look at me and raised an eyebrow. I looked at my outfit. Oh. I guess I hadn't realized I was wearing my Robin shirt completed with a cape.


End file.
